Devices are known which massage the body using pressure rollers made to slide along the body, or continuous or intermittent water jets. These known devices are able to perform a massaging function, which is however very localized and on the one hand can cause suffering to particularly sensitive individuals while on the other hand being quite different from manual massage.
Pneumatic devices are also known for relieving decubitus problems.
However they use alternately inflated and deflated compartments which like the preceding achieve a static result much different from that obtainable with manual massage.
Moreover, known devices can in every case be used only on structures specifically constructed for the purpose and cannot be used to convert a support structure for a person in the seated or extended state into a massaging device.